


Happiness

by ash_filled_words



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, ambiguous setting, jeanmarco, jeanmarco cuteness, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_filled_words/pseuds/ash_filled_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short little JeanMarco piece.  The prompt, of sorts, was to show 'happy Jean.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Bright sunlight streamed into the quiet room through an oversized picture window, long rays reaching the figures entwined on an overstuffed love seat.  A messy head of blonde hair bent over a sketchbook, focused intently on a detailed sketch.  The pencil carefully traced features he had long since memorized: a small dimple, each freckle, and the long eyelashes.  He smiled softly and chewed on his bottom lip.  Even though the sketchbook was full of similar drawings, each new one was a favorite.

Jean looked up as the sound of a soft sigh broke the silence.  The warmest brown eyes were looking at him instead of an open book laying on top of their entangled legs.  “Can I see?” Marco whispered.

“’s not done yet,” Jean replied, smiling warmly as Marco nodded in understanding.  The brunette’s gaze returned to the book, content to let Jean work.  Jean’s eyes dropped to the sketch, a good ache filling his chest.  He scribbled the word “Happiness” along the bottom of the page and closed the book before setting it on the floor.  Shifting his weight, he leaned in closer to Marco, not saying a word.

The other man turned his head, curious, and started to say his name, but Jean quieted him with a single touch to Marco’s lips.  Moving his hand away, he brushed the corner of the confused smile with the briefest of kisses.  Next, a soft kiss to the side of his throat, mouth lingering as Marco’s pulse quickened and breathing hitched.  Finally, a kiss to the arched brow over the eyes that were full of love.

Jean touched their foreheads together, eyes closed, waiting several long seconds.  “Tu es mon Bonheur,” he breathed as his eyes fluttered open.  Book forgotten, Marco’s fingers laced up through the darker hair at the base of Jean’s skull, scratching gently into his scalp and drawing out a contented sigh.  Their noses grazed against each other, Marco nuzzling him before meeting his lips with a quick kiss.

“And you are mine.”

A little whimper drifted up from between them, drawing their eyes down.  Soft black hair dusted the top of a tiny head sleeping against the curve of Marco’s chest.  Jean dipped his head, drawing in the scent of baby powder that lingered on her skin.  He repeated the French in a whisper against her hair, running a hand over the baby’s back to quiet her restlessness.  Marco’s arm draped around him, molding Jean to his side.  The family sat in happy silence, watching the sun drift slowly down the sky.

 

 

\----------

 

(French translation - You are my happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HdotK's birthday. (http://hdotk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr (http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/post/83727599159/happiness)


End file.
